Dissolution
by khalie
Summary: OS - Pourtant, la réponse était simple et je savais quel chemin prendre. Je crois d'ailleurs que je l'ai toujours su, depuis le début de notre relation... HGSR


**_Bonjour,_**

**_Voici un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps, et qui je l'espère vous plaira._**

**_Disclaimer : Rien à moi !_**

**_Merci à Morrigane pour sa relecture et ses précieux conseils._**

* * *

><p>Hier encore, à cette heure-ci, nous étions ensemble. Chez toi, nus, allongés l'un contre l'autre dans ton vieux canapé de velours élimé. La lumière qui filtrait au travers du vitrail de la lampe réchauffait ta peau blanche de touches de couleurs rouges, vertes et jaunes, que je m'amusais à suivre distraitement du bout du doigt.<p>

Je me demandais si j'avais pris la bonne décision, si je ne regretterais pas ma vie durant ce que je m'apprêtais alors à faire. Pourtant, la réponse était simple et je savais quel chemin prendre. Je crois d'ailleurs que je l'ai toujours su, depuis le début de notre relation.

Peut-être, ai-je été naïve de croire que ton allégeance à Voldemort et mon appartenance à l'Ordre ne nous sépareraient pas. Car le jour viendra où l'un des deux camps l'emportera sur l'autre, et alors, qu'aurions nous fait ? Que serions nous devenus ?

Tu le savais aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Je le devinais à ton regard, à tes yeux noirs posés sur moi, à ton air grave alors que tu resserrais les liens de ma cape lorsque je partais de chez toi au petit matin. Tu le savais, et pourtant, tu n'as pas pris de décision. Tu as préféré que j'en prenne une à ta place. Mais c'est bien plus difficile à présent. Plus difficile qu'au moment de partir.

J'ai toujours pensé que les actes manqués avaient une signification, que nous ne faisions rien par inadvertance, étourderie ou hasard. Par bêtise peut-être, mais aussi bien toi que moi ne faisons pas partie de cette catégorie là !

Alors, lorsque j'ai déposé mon sac entrouvert dans ton vestibule, laissant apparaitre une note de l'Ordre, à ta vue, j'étais parfaitement consciente du danger que cela représentait. Je dois d'ailleurs t'avouer qu'au fond de moi, je désirais que tu la trouves, que tu la lises, que tu t'en serves, que tu l'utilises contre l'Ordre… contre moi.

Bien sûr, ce n'était rien de primordial. Jamais je n'aurais nuit à la cause que je défends ou mis en danger mes amis, mais je tenais là mon excuse. Et l'horrible espoir s'est réalisé. Tu t'es servi de cette note contre l'Ordre, la mission a échoué, et tu m'as offert le prétexte de te quitter.

Je crois que la douleur est en train de se réveiller, lentement. Et ce soir, je suis si seule. Oui, j'ai très mal à présent. Je savais bien qu'il en serait ainsi. Je savais bien que le plus dur ne serait pas de me savoir trahie, mais bien de vivre sans toi, de continuer à vivre demain, et après demain, et les jours suivants, à survivre quand l'été aura passé et que les feuilles des arbres seront tombées. Continuer alors que je n'ai plus goût à rien.

Oh, Severus, comme tu me manques ! Que vais-je devenir sans toi ? Serais-je capable de t'oublier, d'oublier ces moments passés dans tes bras ? Je me demande ce que tu fais en ce moment, si toi aussi tu penses à nous, ou si je n'étais qu'une parenthèse, une agréable distraction dans ta vie de mangemort…

oOoOoOo

J'ai fait le bon choix. Celui de te laisser partir, de te permettre de vivre heureuse.

J'espère que tu rencontreras quelqu'un de bien, que tu épouseras et avec qui tu fonderas une famille. Je sais que tu désires des enfants, et soyons honnêtes, ce n'est pas moi qui te les aurais donnés. Comment aurais-tu expliqué une grossesse alors que tu n'étais censée fréquenter personne, et comment aurait réagi ton entourage en reconnaissant mes traits sur son visage, si tant est que le nourrisson tienne un peu de moi ?

Dans tous les cas, tu aurais dû t'expliquer un jour ou l'autre et la vérité n'aurait pas plu. Imagine un peu la tête de Potter en découvrant que sa meilleure amie avait une liaison avec le traitre ! On t'aurait accusée de trahison, d'avoir transmis des informations au Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'avoir tenté de nuire au ministère, et on aurait fini par te renier.

Tu serais devenue une paria, chassée de la société sorcière. Et ce n'est pas mon camp qui t'aurait accueillie, bien évidemment. Que te serait-il resté alors ? Retourner dans le monde moldu ? Toi qui a tout fait pour être reconnue comme une sorcière à part entière ?

Non, c'est bien mieux ainsi. Tu finiras par ne plus penser à moi et tu te rendras finalement compte de l'absurdité, du grotesque de cette relation !

Et tu chercheras à oublier, rougissant de t'être offerte à un homme tel que moi, qui n'a rien d'un apollon et qui a choisi la facilité plutôt que la bravoure.

Je me demande encore ce que tu as bien pu me trouver, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas repoussé lorsque j'ai forcé tes lèvres ce soir là ? Peut-être était-ce par gratitude, parceque je te sauvais la vie pour la seconde fois, te cachant de la vue d'un groupe de raffleurs ? Ou peut-être voyais-tu en cet acte une possibilité de réhabiliter mon âme ? C'est parfaitement ton genre et en ça tu ne diffères pas beaucoup de Dumbledore !

Hermione, je souhaite que tu l'emporte, que Potter vainque le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et peu importe ce qu'il adviendra de moi. Car si mon camp l'emporte, Merlin, je n'ose imaginer… Chaque nuit, je les vois te toucher, te profaner, en finir de toi…

Oh, Hermione, nos chemins se sont quittés mais je veillerai sur toi. Oui, je te promets que je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, quelque terrible la décision que je doive prendre. Oui, je te le promets, mon aimée.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? Pas trop triste ?<strong>_

_**A très bientôt !**_

_**khalie**_


End file.
